Absolute Zero
by CrossFaded
Summary: When Louise summoned the Dark Matter into her world, she never expected it to be a nightmare that would haunt her for life.


Kakine shook with anger as he looked at the scornful faces of both Accelerator and Mugino. His administrator privileges over the Dark Matter network has been forcefully taken over by his very own creation, the Beetle-05. As a result, cracks started to form all over his body.

"How is this possible... My very own creation betrayed me!"

Accelerator said, "As you have obtained in infinity, it doesn't matter who is the first Kakine Teikou anymore."

Mugino chuckled, "I suppose that's the result of being too powerful."

"There is nothing left to prove that you truly exist. All information about Kakine Teitoku will no longer refer as you anymore."

More and more cracks started forming and in his despair, he had remembered Takitsubo Rikou, who had the ability to influence one's Personal Reality. The reason behind Beetle-05's betrayal probably is more or less her fault.

Dying is one thing, but to die in such a pathetic manner...

Kakine swore to take vengeance upon Accelerator and Mugino once he could find a way to revive himself once more.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS. JUST YOU WAIT!"

Accelerator decided to end his misery by crushing the small orb that was swirling around in the center of his body that has been reduced to shreds of pieces trying to maintain his original form.

Both Accelerator and Mugino watched the last of Kakine being blown away by the wind in the underground passage and looked at each other.

"We still have a long way to go, huh." Mugino said.

"Yeah."

* * *

White. Everything around him was white.

Kakine tried to look down, but he saw nothing. Only his consciousness remained, or so it seemed.

"Is this heaven?"

No response.

"Hey. Answer me. Is this heaven?"

There was still no response.

"SAY SOMETHING, ANYBODY."

If this was his punishment to be trapped in an endless space of white alone for all eternity, he would not accept this.

"Chill, chill. Gosh, kids nowadays are so impatient."

Finally, a voice. A soft, chuckling feminine voice from some unknown source.

Kakine felt relieved that there was at least somebody who could possibly offer him a deal to revive himself and perhaps, give him powers greater than his own Dark Matter ability so that he would be able to crush Accelerator once and for all.

"Tell me. Where in the world am I?"

"This is Void. An empty space of white."

"Wow, I didn't know that. Thanks for that useful information." Kakine said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"I've been waiting for you, Accelerator."

_Accelerator...? What the fuck is she talking about?_

"For the one who wields the power of God, you truly are the embodiment of Void magic itself."

"... I'll have you know that I'm Kakine Teitoku. Not that stuck up albino who thinks that he could defeat me. Not in million light years."

The voice grew hesitant, "You're Kakine Teitoku? Not Accelerator?"

"What makes you think that I'm that loser anyway."

"Loser?" The voice burst into laughter, "It's you, it's you! That loser who died because his own creation turned on him. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

_Even in death, I'm still being insulted._

"Shut the fuck up! What am I doing here? I should be asking you this."

"Ahh... for the one who has touched the territory of God, I'd expect him to be much more polite in his choice of words."

"Answer the damm question. Why. Am. I. Here."

"How would I know. You're the total opposite of Void itself."

"..."

If Kakine had hands and the voice actually had a form of its own, he would have transformed this hand into a sharp blade and repeatedly drive it through its face.

"Oh. You're a lucky kid, Kakine. It seems as though a portal has opened up for you."

Before Kakine could respond to that question, his surroundings instantly turned black and he kept falling and falling.

* * *

Louise, or commonly known as Louise the Zero was currently outside in a large meadow field surrounded by the perimeters of the school walls with many other of her classmates.

_Today_, she thought. _Today would be the day where I summon a powerful familiar that will prove that I, Louise is not a good for nothing mage that always blow things up with every spell I cast._

"Wow, you've summoned quite the familiar there." A bald man who held a staff in one hand said as he looked at the red salamander that a tanned, busty girl summoned.

"Of course, Mr Colbert. It certainly fits me perfectly to a T. "

"Is anybody done with the summoning ritual yet?" Colbert called out.

"Oh no," The tanned girl glanced briefly at the short, pink haired girl and said as she stroked her familiar, "Miss Vallière isn't done with hers yet."

_ Damm you, Kirche. _Louise thought.

"If you may, Miss Vallière."

Stepping up to the centre of the field, she stood there with her wand, preparing herself for the summoning ritual.

"Oh my god, its Louise the Zero."

"Everybody brace yourself!"

"I suppose it'd be just another explosion."

Clutching her wand tightly, Louise prayed from the bottom of her heart.

_Please make it work. I'd promise the world so long as you make it work._

Slowly, she raised her wand up high as she chanted the incarnation, "Somewhere in this world, my wise, divine and beautiful servant. Heed my call as I summon you into this world!"

However, this only ended up as an explosion in the direction of the wand that Louise pointed to after she had finished chanting, knocking several students off their feet.

"Louise the Zero, you certainly live up to your name," Kirche said.

After the smoke cleared, a boy with dirty, blonde hair could be seen lying on the ground.

"A human?!"

"I think he looks more like a peasant judging from the way he's dressed."

"I'm certainly not surprised at all. She's Louise the Zero after all."

_He's wise, divine and beautiful... right?_

* * *

Kakine woke up to a strange land with stone walls surrounding the field that he was on. Meanwhile, a pink haired girl beside him was shouting at a bald man holding a long stick... no, a staff.

"Mr Colbert! Can I please retake the summoning!"

"No can do, the ritual is a scared event. It'd be a blasphemy if you did it again."

_At least I got my body back... _Kakine thought.

"Who are you?" The pink haired girl loomed above him as Kakine remained lying on the ground. Soon, his Dark Matter would regenerate new muscular nerves from his leg and he'd be able to move.

"Me? Why don't you tell me who you are, weirdo."

Everyone seemed to be in weird clothings that clearly belonged to a fairytale-esque movie. Most importantly, all of them wore a medallion with a pentagram engraved on it.

"You commoner, how dare you be so insolent. I... I'm Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, the third daughter of the prestigious Vallière family. I've summoned you into this world to be my familiar."

"Familiar? What the fuck do you mean by familiar?"

"It means you'll be my slave." Louise could not find a better explanation than this.

_I will be nobody's slave. I'm the #2 ESPer in Academy City, not a dog that would be bounded to a master._

"Now, Louise. Finish the ritual." Colbert said.

"Be thankful for this. Normally, a noble would never do this for a peasant boy like you!

"Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual, and make him my familiar."

Louise stepped forward with her lips puckered up and kissed a still paralysed Kakine on his lip.

_Did she just kiss me?_ _Never mind that, I have to get out of this place before this Louise turns me into her slave._

A sudden pain consumed his entire body as he got up from the ground.

Just as his Dark Matter finished regenerating his nerves, another unknown force was trying to tear apart his body from the inside.

Cracks started to form all over his body again, like water being continually pumped into a sealed plastic cup and that the cup was at its limits trying to hold the water.

"W—what did you just do to me!"

Louise took a step back as everyone else looked at the human who looked more like a cracking human sculpture now.

"What have I done... Somebody, somebody get a healer!"

Louise was nearly on the verge of tears now. While her spells always ended up in an explosion, it had never killed somebody before. Her very first familiar, killed by her own hands.

As Kakine watched his own newly regained form breaking apart once more, he grew more and more enraged.

_ I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU, EVERYONE OF YOU HERE._

Eventually, Kakine shattered into pieces as his horrific cries shook the air around him.

However, a small swirling orb remained.

After facing death twice, Kakine had another epiphany about his ability. He realized that so long as there is Dark Matter, the existence of the first Kakine Teitoku will never be erased and that orb itself was a remnant of his Dark Matter in this new world.

By expanding and morphing itself, it transformed the once dirty, blonde boy into a white angelic entity.

Snowy seraphic wings sprouted from his back as he began to levitate about 6 meters off the ground. A halo could also be seen on the top of his head and when he opened his mouth to speak, only a deep, dark abyss could be seen.

"You miserable fools. How dare you try and harm me, Kakine Teitoku."

Without warning, a spear appeared out of nowhere and pierced through an unfortunate student.

"Witness the power of Dark Matter!" Kakine laughed maniacally as more spears appeared and pierced through several more students.

Louise only stood there stunned as she watched her familiar killing off her classmates one by one.

_He is certainly wise enough to be killing those people who bullies me everyday in school... right? Hahaha... who am I kidding... I'm Louise the Zero after all, because of me, the school's population will soon be reduced to zero._

Waving her wand, Kirche sent a fireball towards that demonic entity that just happened to look like an Angel but it only bounced off him harmlessly.

Kakine slowly turned his head to the source of that fireball, revealing it to be a tanned, busty girl who continued to send more fireballs in his way. However, all of them continued to bounce off him harmlessly.

"You've inspired something much more interesting than spears."

Raising both of his hand, Kakine summoned a shower of dark orbs that obliterated nearly half of the students who were desperately running for their lives. Meanwhile, he extended his hand and grabbed Kirche by the neck and snapped it into two.

"Kirche!" Louise screamed after she witnessed the horrible scene, "Stop. I beg you, please stop!"

"Boring." Kakine said as he created sleek, black humanoid faceless cyborgs out of thin air.

Descending to the ground, those cyborgs started killing on sight. No matter what spell did their victim throw at them, it was futile and all of them died from a clean strike through the face. Strangely, those cyborgs seemed to be intent on killing everyone else except Louise.

Colbert conjured an enormous fire storm that attempted to destroy all of the cyborgs, but the fire only served as an ornament to their form.

"What sort of a element is this?"

Fire did not work, Water did not work, Earth did not work, even Air did not work. All of the instructors were having a hard time trying to fend off those cyborgs.

_Could it be Void...?_

Kakine sent a sword flying through Colbert's chest from his wings. A copy of the Excalibur from his memory. Seeing that one wasn't enough, Kakine decided that it'd rain Excaliburs instead of dark orbs.

"I'll explain." Kakine cleared his throat for his remaining audience who was still alive, "This is matter that did not exist until I, Kakine Teitoku created it. In other words, this is an element that never existed until I created it. How do you counter against that? You can't! Oh, Accelerator. I wish you were here to witness this.

"You guys are so boring." Kakine decided that he had enough of his fun and started to fly away from here. The field was already red enough to remind them of the consequences of messing with him.

Perhaps he could also consider conquering this world and become king for all eternity.

That day, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, also known as Louise the Zero would be remembered forever in history as a mage who unleashed hell upon this world.

* * *

Author's note: This was inspired by the several crossover fanfics I've read about Familiar of Zero that always ends up with the person who got summoned being so... docile?

So I was thinking, what happened if Louise actually summoned somebody who could literally tear apart her world easily and this oneshot is this result of that thought.

Well, its a oneshot after all, so I'm allowed to let Kakine destroy the entire school effortlessly like the badass he is :D


End file.
